Elemental
by ZackGyoko
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Cambio de Papeles" del foro Monte olimpo Los dioses tienen que afrontar una guerra, quien sera el elegido para terminarla?


Elemental

 _Disclaimer: todos los personajes e universo no OC pertenecen a Rick Riordan y este fic participa en el reto "Cambio de papeles" del foro Monte Olimpo_

Han pasado dos meses, desde que inicio la guerra.

Los espíritus elementales caóticos han emergido del abismo, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de desequilibrar todo.

Y ahí es cuando entro yo, como el único mortal con los conocimientos para enfrentarlos. Y fue en ese momento cuando me convirtieron en el dios, el dios del equilibrio elemental.

Seleccione treinta héroes mortales como los Guardianes elementales primarios, secundarios y terciarios.

Ustedes deben estar pensando "¿qué?", pos eso, fuego-lava-llamas, agua-hielo-marea, aire-viento-tornado y tierra-metal-arena como los cuatro creadores, más los creados; tormenta-electricidad-niebla, cosmos-estrella-constelación, vida-planta-energía vital, maquina-veneno-virtual y Oscuridad-sombra-miedo Luz-reflejo-esperanza.

Sé que se ve complicado, pero no lo es, los principales son los primeros (ejemplo fuego), luego el secundario es el envase de este, o lo que lo origino (ejemplo lava) y por último los terciarios, que son la energía que los recorre (ejemplo llamas).

Cada uno de estos está luchando para salvarnos, entrenando y descubriendo sus habilidades, y esta vez no hay coartada, los mortales si ven lo que pasa.

Y no es culpa de Hécate, ya que ella se está esforzando especialmente por esto, al igual que los otros dioses.

El problema es que se acerca un enfrentamiento en el cual no puedo interferir, por ser un dios.

Estábamos mirando a través del orbe de visión, a mi lado estaba Cloe, una chica rubia de pelo corto, ojos verdes, mi novia, o algo así.

-Como van las cosas?

-Mal, están ganando terreno, estamos arrinconados y Ares necesita refuerzos

-Está bien, avisa cualquier cosa-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Continúe mirando y suspire, ya era la hora.

Estaba bajando hacia el sector de la guerra, flotando, estábamos retrocediendo, tenía poder, pero no el suficiente, además de que no podía intervenir directamente. Una de las condiciones de ser un dios, ellos me habían hecho así por una razón.

Se escuchó una estruendosa risa, obviamente malévola, del otro lado del campo de batalla, yo aún no tocaba el suelo.

-Así que te dignas a aparecer eh Zack? Antes te hubiera temido, pero ahora no, ni siquiera puedes poner un pie en este lugar-era una voz fuerte, un poco grave.

La voz pertenecía al general de las fuerzas enemigas, Gnarr, un maestro de oscuridad corrupta, físicamente normal, excepto por la piel y el pelo de oscuridad luminosa (si, brilla), y sus ojos violetas.

-Tal vez, pero tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Rio entre dientes

-Como lo harás? Con moral y discursos bonitos? No hay nada que puedas hacer

-Es cierto, al menos, no de esta manera.

Su rostro se endureció.

-No pensaras…

Mire hacia adelante, ¿recuerdan que mencione una razón? Es esta, me tienen miedo

-Yo Zack Gyoko acepto mi verdadero poder y decido bajo mi propia fe dejar mi condición de dios para volver a ser un mortal.

Y volví a ser un mortal de pelo y ojos marrón claro, un físico normal (un poco alto) con un saco/sobretodo y unos pantalones negros, además de haber recuperado mi poder elemental, que es casi total.

Ahora las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Avanzamos todos juntos con grito de guerra, a lo "Romanos, posición alfa centurión 17-B" o "Griegos hagan nuestras cosas de guerra".

Había fuego en el campo enemigo, agua apagando el fuego del nuestro, monstruos despedidos en el aire o siendo aplastados por rocas del tamaño de autos, además de unos cuantos desgarrándolos con espadas u otras armas.

Y yo avanzaba lanzando todos los ataques que podía, ellos estaban retrocediendo. El general grito una orden y se esfumaron en el aire, en realidad tomaron diversos portales y blah blah, pero bueno, el punto es que se fueron, al menos, por un tiempo.

Estaba feliz, ahora las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes.

PD del autor: Sin darme cuenta cree la precuela a mi fic "Prisión", así que les recomiendo que pasen a verlo (si les gusto).


End file.
